1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for supplying a transmission component, such as a transmission control unit, a transmission lubricating system, and/or a transmission cooling system, in particular of an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle having a hydraulic actuating system, with a hydraulic medium that is drawn from a region within the interior of a transmission case by a positive displacement pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
The interiors of conventional transmission cases are in communication with the atmosphere through ventilation and air extraction systems, so that ambient pressure always exists within the interior of the transmission cases.
An object of the present invention is to avoid cavitation in a positive displacement pump that is used for supplying a transmission component, such as a transmission control unit, a transmission lubricating system, and/or a transmission cooling system of a transmission, in particular in an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle having a hydraulic actuating system, with hydraulic medium that is drawn from a region within the interior of a transmission case by a positive displacement pump.